In recent years, various services have been provided for users by connecting portable terminals with a web servers and the like through a public line network. In particular with the appearance of smartphones (mobile phones with advanced functions), it becomes possible to provide advanced services which were conventionally provided by the personal computers using mobile phones.
Besides the services provided by the servers, various functions are installed in smartphones. However, it often takes time for users to become familiar with all the functions provided by smartphones. For example, even if smartphones have many functions which are requested by the users, there is a problem that the users cannot utilize these functions because the way to setup the functions is unknown.
In order to maximize the usage of advanced web services and advanced functions of smartphones, users need to know the setup operations and the functions of smartphones. Moreover if a user, who is not familiar with the setup operations of the user's terminal, tries to setup the terminal for the first time, the user may delete the setup information that should not be deleted or may end up in the error state because of the inappropriate configurations.
For approaching such problems, a method is disclosed for remotely support (remote maintenance) the user's terminals from the remote systems to configure the user's terminals and to instruct the users of the terminal. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a server acquiring the screen information of the client to be supported and continuously displaying the screen information on the server to improve the efficiency of both support and monitoring of the client.